PewDiePie in Operland
by Agent 55
Summary: When PewDiePie plays a game that he had never even heard of before, what would happen? Him being sucked into the game, of course! After a few days inside the scary game of Asphyxia, Cry finally realizes that his friend is gone. What must Pewdie do to escape the game? Oh well. T for PewDiePie language
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I hold no ownership or credit to any of the videos that Pewdiepie makes, as I don't even know him personally. Although I would like to.**_

**AN: Ok, the game I'm writing here is a game that I had a very big plan for.**

**It's supposed to be about an eighteen year-old girl who's exploring a monster laboratory because of ending her job as an intern. But then she found her employer being hit by his own creations. She rescues him, then fights her way out using numerous things around the lab, but is repeatedly faced off by the main antagonist; an eighteen year-old guy who was a test subject and the one who initiated the rebellion. The story slowly enfolds with twists and turns as the girl explores the lab for escape routes and realizes that she might be fighting for the wrong side.**

**So enjoy the story!**

I reached for the camera and switched it on. The flickering green light signified my success, and I sat back in my chair until the flickering stopped. I suddenly felt the look of more than a million people in the world, and I broke the icy gaze of the millions of viewers with my usual greeting.

"Haha! How's it going bros? My name's Pewdiepie!"

I dragged the first syllable of my screen-name, and I proceeded with the reason I'm even making this video in the first place.

"And welcome to…one of the games that I have honestly never played or heard before. I'm serious, I just found it out of the blue, and I heard that it's great. Yeah. So, it's called 'Asphyxia'…"

I lifted the box and tapped the name on it, right above a picture of a reddish yellow-haired girl staring, straight-eyed, into an abomination that you would usually see in horror games.

"Uh…yeah. It seemed like a game that you bros would like, so…here we go."

I moved the mouse onto the game icon and clicked, causing a soothing music to play and a menu to appear. As I moved the mouse cursor to the word 'play', I felt a cold shiver down my spine, a feeling I felt every time I played a horror game. But this feeling was different…somehow…

I shook it off by talking to the camera. "Well… it's just you, me and the fahking loading screen… Ah! Here we go."

The computer screen showed the scene of a small neighborhood as narration and subtitles began rolling.

"_In the small town of Hanglewood…_

_There lived a girl named Irene Goldevia."_

The screen showed the same reddish yellow-haired girl walking down the street.

I couldn't help remarking, even though she wasn't one.

"Gold? She's a ginger!"

"_And she was an intern, to a man._

_A man named Eric Operland._

_And with her medical expertise,_

_Full of soul and-"_

Once again, I couldn't help it.

"What? She's a ginger! Gingers don't have souls!"

I chuckled slightly and went back to the narrative, the girl approaching a large house.

"_-but she didn't last long in the lab of Eric the End,_

_For not many lasts long in the house of Operland._

_As he craved alone, silence and despair,_

_With the mastermind of monster repair."_

I was entranced by the constant mutterings of the narration, and kept silent.

"_So today, her internship ends…_

_But the journey in Operland begins."_

I opened my mouth to say something to the camera as the animation opened the doors of the house, filling my screen with white, but was stopped as my fingers felt dots pricking my skin. I felt myself being pulled into the computer, through the hard drive and into the screen, but then a shine of white…

And everything went dark.

**AN: Ok, this sucks. I'll make it better next time. Oh yeah, and I'm sorry if any of you readers felt any insult from the 'ginger' remark, sorry. This is only for fun, not to be insulting. So, thanks for reading, and leave a review, if you would like. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I have never even MET Pewdiepie, but I really like to.**

_**Hanglewood, Operland Manor**_

The next thing I knew it, I noticed that the surroundings around me had changed. No more was the camera filming my every move gone, but even the computer and the table were missing. I was on the floor, without my chair but still with my headset. I got to my feet, noticing that there was a microphone connected to my headset, and surveyed the surroundings. It was the creepiest scene I had ever scene.

"Whoa."

The atmosphere was choking with darkness. The huge metal gate in front of me was pretty much the only thing blocking me from making my way to a huge castle that reminded me strongly of Amnesia. Beside it was an equally ominous village that looked like it came out of the Victorian times. It was all pretty weird, but when I turned around I saw something even more disturbing.

"WHAT THE FAHK?!"

There was a huge screen, just out of my reach, concave glass showing the interior of my computer room. Curiously, I reached out and tapped on it, which caused a sound similar to tapping a glass pane. It took me five seconds to realise where I was.

"Holy SHIT! I'm in the game. I'M IN THE GAME!" I exclaimed, mouth agape.

Suddenly, a loud sound exploded behind me, sending huge doses of adrenaline coursing my body as I turned around, only to see that it was but the metal gate opening. Fully alert and cautious, I backed away from the castle slowly, only to back into the screen. The screen was now level with me and blocking my exit.

"Okay…that's weird."

I looked into my room and back at the castle. I had no idea how to get back home. I sighed and grinded my teeth together.

"Whatever I am looking for to get out of here, it's in that castle. Of course, I have to find my fahking way through that castle to finish the game. Maybe if I finish the game, it'll send me back?"

I stole a glance at the castle and let out an annoyed moan.

"Of all the games I could get trapped in, I had to play this. Fahking. Game."

I shrugged in defeat and slowly walked through the gate.

"H-Hello? It's the pizza guy… I just want to get in and get out of- GAH!"

The gates swung shut behind me, sending shocks across my body. I turned around in surprise, my breathing heavy and tried to joke my fear away.

"You dare deny me? YOU DARE?! WELL… I tip my hat off to you sir!"

I comically kicked a stone at the gate, bowed and turned back to the castle.

"Pff…now it's time to see what this game has to offer me…"

As I approached the huge doors, I noticed that there was a wall blocking my passage. There were words on the wall, written in cursive writing. I approached it carefully and read the words.

"Player Name. Type Your Name. Oh so I get to name myself?"

I noticed there was a small white brick jutting out from the wall, with a pen in a holster beside it. I might as well name myself properly, so I wrote my name;

"PewDiePie"

Once I did, I pushed the block in, and the wall crumbled before me. I suddenly felt a weight on my back, and instinctively reached behind. I pulled it off my back and saw that it was a knapsack. I opened up each of the pockets, one by one, but to only find a flashlight. It was working.

"Great! Now I get to SEE the thing I get close to before I die. Not 'close' as in 'close close', but… agh, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

I keep on monologuing to an invisible audience for some reason, but it's probably force of habit or because I'm trying to stop my hand from shaking.

Placing the flashlight in my deep pocket for convenience, I carried the now empty knapsack to the entrance, where I easily pushed open the door. That was when I felt another weight on my arm. I noticed that it was a watch-like machine, with a button for night vision and no knobs, with an eerie display of weird attributes.

_Name: PewDiePie_

_Heartbeat: 99 – Agitated_

_HP: 100_

_AP: 100_

_Current Object: Torchlight._

_Current Ability: None_

_Current Objective: Find Irene._

I immediately understood what it was for, and looked into the darkness that awaited me in the castle. I swallowed a puddle of spit, adjusted my headset, lit my flashlight and stepped into the hallway.

**AN: Please tell me how I messed up this chapter, then I'll try to fix it as well as I can. **

_**Next Chapter: Marzia.**_


End file.
